


【师生年上】数学老师×班长

by Qi_nan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qi_nan/pseuds/Qi_nan
Summary: R18/跳蛋





	【师生年上】数学老师×班长

**Author's Note:**

> R18/跳蛋

是第八字母，第一次（回忆杀）和后来“考试报答案的惩罚”。【跳//蛋警告】  
未成年请务必绕道啊啊啊啊啊（呐喊）  
————————————————  
宋裴昀整个人都僵在那里不敢动。他见过林清太多太多的样子：平淡的，冷静的，微笑的，倔强的……哭泣的林清他也不是没见过，这家伙小时候跟在他屁股后面只要被落下一点点都会鼻涕眼泪沾一脸——只是从来没见过他哭得如此安静又绝望的模样。  
  
他不知道该怎么办。  
  
也许我应该抱抱他，像电视里的兄长那样？宋裴昀犹豫着，突然又想到些什么，伸出去的手有些不知所措地停留在半空中。  
  
小时候林清因为他哭鼻子，他只要蹲下来摸摸他的头说我带你玩就可以看到林清的笑颜。  
现在林清还是因为他哭鼻子，可是他这会儿却是不知道该怎么办了。  
  
这条路太艰难了，宋裴昀早已过了十几岁那种热血沸腾无畏无惧的年纪，他做不到因为自己的一己私欲就抱住他说“我也爱你。”可是他也做不到冷着脸拒绝他放在心尖尖的小王子，于是他试图用另外一种更缓和的方式来告诉他的小朋友他心里的顾虑——可是他还没想好到底怎么开口。少年的热情与爱意像是风裹挟着火焰向他席卷而来，面对这样的林清，他几乎是无从招架，却又不得不处处顾虑，字字斟酌。  
  
世间舆论太危险，世人目光太毒辣，宋裴昀没有信心觉得自己可以保护好他。  
  
感受到宋裴昀的动摇，林清把头埋得更深了一些，身体更是有些得寸进尺地贴紧了宋裴昀的：“裴昀……哥哥……”少年的声音带着一点鼻音和哭腔，温热的气息柔柔的洒在青年的肩窝里。  
  
宋裴昀被这么一贴，整个人的身体又僵硬了三分——他分明感受到少年下身的那根正高高立起，不偏不倚正好紧贴着自己半硬的分身。  
  
“林清你……先起来，好不好？”宋裴昀的声音又低了低，语气里三分焦急三分恳求，剩下四分皆是欲望。他哪里禁得住心上人一而再再而三的撩拨。  
少年置若罔闻，脸贴着青年的脖颈，搂着青年的双手又箍紧了一些，下身蹭着宋裴昀的那根缓缓往前送。  
  
“裴昀哥哥……我想要你。”  
  
宋裴昀一直紧绷在脑子里的那根理智的弦，终于“啪”地断掉。  
  
下一刻林清便被捉住双手推倒在床上，身上的衣物也被扒了个干净，当他看到宋裴昀那处高高支起的帐篷时，不禁觉得耳朵都快要烧起来。  
宋裴昀捏住他的下巴闯入他的城池，舌尖扫过牙关和上颚，双唇吸吮着攻城掠地，直到林清感到呼吸不畅，呜咽着发出拒绝的声音时才恋恋不舍地松开。  
  
“是你执意要选择我的。”宋裴昀的眼底染上一层墨色，目色沉沉。  
  
是你执意选择要和我一起踏上这荆棘之路。  
  
林清面色潮红，目光迷离，嘴唇红肿，胸膛也因为缺氧而剧烈起伏着，耳朵上也一层淡淡的粉，整个人着实艳丽得很。宋裴昀看着他，修长的手抚上少年的脸颊。他俯身低下头去吻少年的锁骨，反复吮吸啃咬，在他白皙的皮肤上留下一串串暧昧的红痕。  
  
他贴近少年的耳边低声呢喃：“不准逃。”  
  
少年的腿被压到胸前，最私密的地方就这样一览无遗地暴露在宋裴昀面前。少年的性//器正高高扬起，顶端是漂亮的粉色，轻颤着向他展示着少年的欲//望。宋裴昀伸手将它握住，熟稔地上下抚慰套弄——天知道从他第一次在梦里梦见少年浪//荡的模样起，他就这样自己抚慰过自己多少次。指尖偶尔刮过铃口，引得少年的腰腹和腿根都禁不住轻轻颤抖，唇边溢出低浅的呻//吟，没过多久就交代在他的手里。因为没有事先准备润滑，漂亮青年索性就着手上的白浊涂抹在后//穴，隐忍着一点一点慢慢扩张。等宋裴昀把那处挤进少年紧致的小//穴里时，林清终于忍不住惊叫出声——痛，实在是太痛了。 宋裴昀低下头，安抚地吻住他的唇，任由少年在他的背上留下一道又一道红痕。  
随后而来的性事淫靡而又激烈，林清已然不记得那晚后面到底是如何进行的，留在他印象里的只有灭顶的快感，被喜欢的人占有的满足，还有那天晚上卧室里那盏后来在头顶摇摇晃晃看不清模样的昏黄的小夜灯。  
  
“想什么呢这么出神？”青年温润的声音将林清飘忽的思绪唤回到躯壳里，再一看，桌上早就摆好了几样家常菜，而自己最喜欢的糖醋排骨就放在眼前，离自己最近的地方。  
“没什么，一些以前的事。”少年低垂着眼睫，漆黑的鸦羽随着眼皮轻轻颤动。他先是夹了一块排骨放在宋裴昀碗里，然后又夹起一块，轻轻吹了吹再咬下一口，称赞道：“好吃。”  
宋裴昀听了，一双好看的眼睛弯成了月牙：“好吃就好。”  
林清看了一眼笑吟吟的宋裴昀，又低下头去，自顾自开始吃饭，不说话了。  
  
其实宋裴昀的手艺是没得说的，毕竟他从八九岁开始就学会在宋家夫妇下厨的时候帮忙打下手了——宋家的家庭教育就是这样的，所有家务都尽可能大家一起分担一起做，做饭也是夫妇俩一起，一人切菜一人掌勺，小时候小裴昀就在旁边帮着洗洗菜或者递盘子。等宋裴昀长大些了，他也开始慢慢学着做菜，一家人轮流掌勺，时间长了，这好厨艺也练出来了，虽说水平不见得能比得上餐厅里的大厨，但做出来的家常菜那还是非常可口的。  
  
只是这顿饭林清吃得有点心不在焉。  
  
他实在是太久没有和宋裴昀亲热过了——他默默在心里盘算着，从四月底开始到现在五月过半，有大半个月了。  
偏偏刚刚又想起第一次的事情。要命。  
  
……好想要。  
  
他咬着筷子看着宋裴昀。  
  
“嗯？怎么了？”青年注意到对面的目光，疑惑道。  
  
“……没事。”林清松了口，装作什么事都没有的样子继续低头吃饭，而宋裴昀在对面看着明显有点置气的小朋友有些摸不着头脑。  
  
估计宋裴昀根本没把自己说过的“三次”“七次”放在心上，林清暗暗想，他不是很懂为什么这个人这么能忍，反正他是忍不住了——刚好上次买的那个东西也到了，那就试用一下也不错。  
  
于是两人就这么各怀心事吃完了晚饭。  
  
晚上，两个人各自在各自的房间里，该搞学习的搞学习，该写教案的写教案，倒是像往常一般互不打扰。  
看上去倒是和往常一样。  
  
林清确认宋裴昀在书房里专心工作之后，悄悄从床底拿出来一个小盒子，拆了包装之后又对着说明书研究了一会儿，然后咬了咬唇，下定决心之后脱去外面的长裤，掀开内裤将那玩意一点点塞入小穴里。  
“嗯……”  
痛。未经开拓就这样直接塞入还是有点勉强，毕竟那处本来也不是用来容纳这玩意的。  
只是好歹也勉强塞了进去——林清盯着手里的遥控器，犹豫了一会，开了一档。  
“啊！……”尽管已经做好心理准备，突如其来的震动还是令林清忍不住惊呼出声，随即他立刻捂住自己的嘴，把溢到嘴边的呻吟声堵了回去。太久没做的身体经不住这样的挑逗，前端的分身早已抬头，颤巍巍支起了小帐篷，林清难受得要命，索性褪去最后那层布料，自我抚慰起来。  
  
“小林林，怎么……”听到惊呼声过来看看的宋裴昀愣在门口。  
  
被他放在心尖尖上的少年此刻面色潮红，眼尾染上一层薄红，眸中水光潋滟，身上只穿了一件略显宽松的T恤上衣，白皙的双腿就这么打开挂在椅子的扶手上，一眼就能看到少年那处私密的地方。  
  
“老师……我好难受……”  
少年的声音软糯得很，尾音带点沙哑，像是要把人的魂都勾掉。  
  
宋裴昀哪能抵挡住这样的邀请呢，真真是用了他大的定力才忍住没冲上前去对那诱人的锁骨咬上一口，而等他走进他才发现，林清那处竟然塞了个小玩具。  
  
宋裴昀挑了挑眉，连这个都用上了，这可真是……  
  
他轻笑一声，扯掉自己的领带直接将人的双手捆住放在脑后，又从少年手里夺过遥控器，然后修长的手指不急不缓地划过少年的锁骨，游过少年紧实平坦的小腹，最后停留在布满筋络的柱身，在铃口处一下又一下绕着打转，偏偏不给个痛快。  
  
“老师……裴昀哥哥……我好难受……呜……”少年的欲望得不到疏解，只好委屈巴巴地撒娇，偏偏体内的那个东西还在不停震动，惹得他一句话说出来的时候还要拼命忍住断断续续的呻吟声。  
  
宋裴昀没说话，只伸出手指把少年体内的跳蛋又往里顶了顶。  
  
“嗯啊——！！！”也许是碰到了敏感的某处，少年的声音突然变了调，就连腿根也止不住颤抖起来。偏偏少年仍不满足，伸出小腿勾住了青年的腰，软软道：“宋老师……裴昀哥哥……呜……想要你……啊！！”不知又被顶到了哪里，少年的头向后仰去，脖颈拉开的弧线格外优美，像是濒死却仍然引吭高歌的鹤。  
宋裴昀再也没忍住，抬起少年的一条腿就把自己的炽热往那私密处送去——  
  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
  
林清体内的跳//蛋并没有被取出来，再加上宋裴昀这一顶弄，震动的玩具被顶在敏感点上高速地、反复地研磨，只这一下便缴了械，白浊尽数喷洒在青年的小腹上，黏糊糊一大片。  
  
宋裴昀暗道不好，急忙撤出，把埋在林清体内的小玩意也一并弄了出来，另一只手则抚摸着少年的背，柔声道：“对不起是我不好……不该这么急的，宝贝还好么？”  
“呜……”林清被刚刚那一下激到说不出话来，只不停地摇着头，又抬起头把自己的唇舌往前送了送：“裴昀哥哥……亲亲我……”  
宋裴昀闻言也低头吻下去，小心翼翼将唇印在少年的唇瓣上，又小心翼翼探出舌尖舔舐交缠，明明下身已经硬涨到不行，亲吻和手上扩张的动作却仍然轻柔着，满是怜惜。  
  
等两人终于分开时，唇瓣之间便拉开几缕银丝，看起来色气得很。  
  
“裴昀哥哥……进……进来………唔嗯！”  
  
宋裴昀闻言终于不再克制，锁着少年的腰肢就这么挺了进去，一下又一下撞击着，又低下头去在少年的锁骨上落下一串串吻痕。  
  
而少年终于也不再克制自己，任由一串串呻吟声从自己的唇边溢出，甚至隐隐染上了哭腔。  
  
宋裴昀盯着此刻风情万种的少年，只恨不得就这样把自己钉在他体内然后二人融为一体——这样子的他实在太过艳丽又惹人怜爱，让他忍不住想要就这样把他一辈子都锁在只有自己能看见的地方才好。  
  
多好啊，这样的一个人，是独属于他的。  
  
“他是我一个人的。”他想。  
  
也不知这场性事到底持续了多久，林清到底还是没能坚持到最后就昏睡过去——他到底是禁不住这样突如其来的刺激，直到陷入黑暗之时他的双腿仍然不由自主地颤抖着。  
结束之后宋裴昀低头吻了吻少年清丽的眉眼，又把人抱到浴室好好清理了一番，这才搂着少年进入梦乡。  
  
第二天早上林清是被热醒的，等睁开眼睛才发现自己被人搂在怀里，而罪魁祸首则弯着好看的桃花眼，柔柔地注视着他。  
“早上好呀。我帮你那里按摩了一会儿，还痛不痛？”宋裴昀说话的语气着实温柔，只是这内容却让林清臊得不行：“还不是你的错……”少年瞪了俊美青年一眼，偏偏这目光并没有什么威慑力，倒带了点嗔怪的味道。  
突然，少年像是想到了什么：“对了，你昨天到底做了几次？”  
“三次。怎么突然问起这个？”宋裴昀有些迷惑。  
“……骗子。”林清却突然涨红了脸，小声道。  
“……？嗯？”  
“是你说七次的。”  
少年的声音弱如蚊呐，却偏偏被宋裴昀听了个一清二楚。青年轻笑一声，手指却不安分地滑过少年的腰腹：“既然这样……那我现在补给你？反正周末有的是时间……”  
“！不要了我不要了！！手拿开……！！唔……”  
  
青年带着笑，把吻一点一点落在少年的唇角和脖颈间。  
  
而窗户外面，阳光正好。  
————Fin——————


End file.
